Valentines day
by Ice Prince Hitsugaya
Summary: The SWA is at it again, only this time their making a Valentines day party. Who will be paired together? What kind of presents will they give to each other? What happens when Toshiro receives a gift from a secret admirer that no one knows? Who is it from?


Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or Valentines day, but if I did...well, I won't go into that.

* * *

Valentines day

-SWA's Headquarters, the day before Valentines day-

"I'm sorry to inform everyone that we do not have the funding for a very large Valentines day party this year. Mostly due to our president spending a lot of our funds on...oh we all know." Nanao said looking over at the child lieutenant with a deep sigh.

"But the candies are so yummy! Glasses-chan should get some! They will help you feel happy!" Yachiru claimed jumping up and down with a wide smile on her face.

"Well, getting back to the matter at hand...we will only have enough money to fund an officers party. I'm afraid that the rest of the Seireitei will have to celebrate in their own way." Nanao claimed pushing her glasses back to they're original place.

"Aww, that's kinda harsh isn't it?" Matsumoto asked slightly depressed that she wouldn't have as many people to hang out with.

"Maybe so, but we just don't have the money. I'm sure that if we can raise up enough during Valentines day...we can make it up to them for Easter." Nanao said looking from her friend to the budget.

Rangiku nodded, "Well...alright. But how are we gonna set things up this year?"

Everyone seemed to contemplate this for a while before Soifon spoke up; "Well...we could just try the secret admirer and have everyone try and guess who the present is from."

The rest of the women looked at her in slight surprise; "That's a great idea Soi!" Yoruichi claimed with a wide smile.

Soifon blushed at her comment and hide a small smile with her hand; "Thanks Lady Yoruichi."

"Alright, 'secret admirer' it is. Unohana and I will handle the decorations like usual, all of you will decide amongst yourselves of whom your presents will be to." Nanao said as she once again adjusted her glasses.

"Mine is to Captain!" Rangiku proclaimed instantly as she raised her arm up.

Everyone looked at her with a raised brow, but she just looked back with an innocent face; "What? He's my Captain, it would only be right for me to get him a Valentines day present."

But they all just continued their suspicious stares at her; "What? Its not like you weren't thinking the same thing!" she said almost desperately, looking from Yoruichi to Hinamori, to which they turned away and blushed.

"Is that why you've been wearing the pendent he gave you for Christmas ever since you got it?" Yoruichi asked, as she smirked back at her.

"But your wearing the one he gave you as well." Hinamori said, pointing to the small necklace around her neck.

Yoruichi eyes widened and blushed even more fiercely; "I..well..its just-your wearing yours too!" she claimed, pointing at her necklace as well.

"I never said that more then one person couldn't give a gift to the same one." Nanao said helpfully.

Matsumoto, Yoruichi, Hinamori and even Soifon's faces lightened up; "Well, that's a relief." Rangiku said with a wide smile.

-First Division office-

(Um, actually you know what...never mind. Neither of them will have a part in this so forget about them)

-Second Division office-

"What are you doing Captain?" Omaeda asked, suddenly bursting through the offices doors, with a a huge bag of chips in one hand and a handful of the chips in the other.

Soifon glared at the large man, stood up from her desk, walked over to him, and jump kicked him in his face. Which sent him tumbling down to the ground; "Ow ow ow ow ow ow, y-your so mean Captain." Omaeda said as he caressed the spot that she hit.

"Well the next time you decide to just come running through the doors with a knock...think twice for once in your life." she said coldly.

"S-Sorry Captain, what were you working on anyway?" he questioned, looking past her and onto the items on her desk.

But didn't get a good look at them before a fist came up and hit him underneath his chin, sending his head backward and the rest of his body to follow soon after; "None of your damn business!" she yelled at him angerly.

-Third Division office-

"Oh no, not Valentines day. I never get anything from anyone, its usually just like Christma-wait! I got a bunch of great presents from Christmas last year *looks over at his yellow smiley face pillow* so maybe I'll get a Valentine!" Izuru said with a smile on his face to match his pillow.

On the other side of the door were a group of Kira's subordinates with their ears pressed against it; "Wow, did just say something positive?" one of them asked.

"I think so, could this be a new Lieutenant Kira we're witnessing?" another asked.

"Its a good possibilit-" but they were cut off by the office door suddenly opening.

They all had wide eyes and gaping mouths in shock; "Lieu...Lieu...Lieu..Lieutenant...Kira..." one of them said studdering.

But Izuru just had a smile plastered on his face; "Hi guys! Sorry can't talk right now! I gotta get a few things!" he said walking past them as if he didn't even know why they were there in the first place.

As he disappeared around a corner, the squad members finally snapped out of their shock and looked at each other; "Um, not that I'm complaining, but...what?" one of them said with a raised brow and mouth still gaped open.

"I have no idea." the rest of them said in unison.

-Fourth Division office-

"Captain? What are you gonna do for Valentines day?" Isane asked as she stood next to her captain's desk with a group of papers in her arms.

"You always ask me what I'm going to do for every holiday, if you don't mind me asking...why?" Unohana asked with a smile at her lieutenant.

Kotetsu blushed and looked away; "I'm just curious Captain...i-if you don't like me asking you..I'll stop." she said with a bow.

Retsu just smiled wider at Isane's actions; "Oh no, that's quite alright. I was just curious about your curiosity."

The tall lieutenant straightened back up, looked at her captain's smile and smiled as well; "I...just want to know that you'll never be alone for the holidays." she said shyly.

Unohana's eyes widened slightly but returned to normal after her smile became even wider; "Thank you Isane, I appreciate your concern. Its very kind of you, but don't worry I know that I'll never be alone for the holidays...just so long as I have you around."

Kotetsu's eyes became wide and she began blushing even more; "I think of you as my own daughter, I've always been proud of you. Thank you Isane." Unohana said with a very motherly smile.

Isane smiled brightly; "Thank you Captain, your just like a mother to me. I'll continue to make you proud." she said with a nod.

-Fifth Division office-

Hinamori sighed at her desk and leaned back in exhaustion; "Wow, I'm finally done with the paperwork!" she exclaimed in relief.

"I have no idea how Shiro-chan does it for so long...Shiro-chan. What am I gonna get him for Valentines day? I can't really think of anything." she said tilting her head up in thought.

But she quickly thought of something sweet, yet rather appropriate for Toshiro; "That's a great idea! i should have thought of this earlier!" she said happily.

-Sixth Division office-

'Damn, what am I supposed to get for Rukia? I can never think of something that she'll really like...besides a little 'Chappy'. But every time I get one...someone always gets her one that's better then mine!' Renji thought somewhat angerly.

Byakuya just stared over at his Lieutenant as he just sat at his desk staring at he wall as if it would tell him something he didn't know. 'I don't have anyone to celebrate Valentines day with so I should spend the day doing some of this paperwork.' he thought turning back to the paper on his desk.

But as if on cue, Yachiru suddenly appeared out of no where and started to tug on the black haired Captain's sleeves; "Byakushi! What are you doing of Valentines day? Hey, how 'bout you spend it with me? Huh? How 'bout it Bya-kun?"

'Arguing with her would just be a waste of time. She will not give up in her attempts until she has a satisfying answer.' he thought with a silent sigh.

"Very well...I will accompany you during this holiday." he finally responded as he glanced over at her with his normal serious and rather blank expression.

"Yay! Yay! Byakushi is gonna be my date! I love my Byakushi!" she claimed as she ran off and out of the office.

Byakuya just sighed another silent sigh and went back to his paperwork; 'It looks like I'll have to work on paperwork some time after Valentines day.'

-Seventh Division office-

"So Captain, what do you plan to do for this holiday?" Iba asked as he kneeled down to his very tall captain.

Komamura just shrugged his large shoulders; "Nothing, I usually just take Valentines day to rest up for the next day."

"Huh? The next day? What happens the next day?" the sun-glasses wearing Lieutenant asked raising a brow.

Sajin just looked over at the man as if the answer should have been obvious; "Because Goro only likes to go outside the morning after Valentines day...he always seems persistent to go outside day and sniff around a lot."

Iba looked from his captain to the dog sleeping in a small bed next to the desk; 'Maybe I should tell him that the reason why is because there's always a bunch of candy wrappers lying all over the place the next morning.' he thought, but shook his head and stayed silent.

-Eighth Division office-

"Hey my sweet Nanao, would you like to be my Valenti-" "No." she interrupted.

"Aww, but you don't even know what I was gonna-" "Yes I do. You ask me every year, and every year I give you the same answer...no."

"So cruel Nanao...well what if I promised to do my share of the paperwork for the next..." "Year." she finished for him.

"Eh? A year?" he exclaimed in shock.

"If you do the paperwork for a whole year, I might decide to accompany you this year for the Valentines day party. Now if you'll excuse me Captain...I have some decorations to put up." Nanao claimed and left without another word.

"Um...I don't know whether to celebrate. Or to cry." Kyoraku said as he raised a brow, but grabbed a sake bottle from under his desk and smiled.

"Oh well, if I'm gonna do paperwork for a year...I better enjoy myself now." he said smiling even wider and taking a gulp of his sake.

-Ninth Division office-

"I hope I get a Valentine from Rangiku." Hisagi said for about the twelfth time within five minutes.

-Tenth Division office-

Toshiro sat at his desk, while filling out paper after paper...after paper, till he was just about finished with his work. He breathed in a deep sigh; "I better prepare myself for another day of annoyances. What is the point of Valentines day anyway? All it does is make people in love even more in love with each other for one extra day, or make people who aren't in love even more miserable."

"I just don't understand it. Valentines day is pretty pointle-" "Captain!" a sudden voice interrupted him.

The door slid open and revealed his strawberry blonde Lieutenant running right at him, with her arms open to glomp him. Toshiro braised himself for what he knew was coming, and sure enough...she came up, grabbed his head and shoulders, and shoved him into her chest. "Caaaptaaain!" she squealed into his hair.

Toshiro just allowed her to hug him for a few moments before prying himself free; "So what insane plan did you girls come up with this time?" he asked with a roll of his eyes.

Rangiku smiled at him; "Aww, don't say that Captain...we do a lot of constructive things in the SWA. Besides, you'll enjoy what we have planned for Valentines day!"

"Tch, somehow I seriously doubt that." he said sarcastically, with another roll of his eyes.

"Aww, your soo mean Captain. Don't worry, we're not gonna draft you this time for any sort of reason." Matsumoto promised holding out her pinky finger.

Toshiro looked at her for a moment, sighed, and waved dismissively at her; "Fine whatever. Just get to work on your side of the paperwork." he said turning back to his own stack.

But when he didn't hear a response from his Lieutenant he turned back to look at her, but she was no longer standing there. She was just disappearing from around the doorway, Toshiro's eye brow twitched; "Matsumoto!" he yelled out.

'You should be grateful that I still got you something. Tch, like I wouldn't.' he thought to himself in his own annoyance.

-Eleventh Division office-

"So this is the captains office. I didn't think we had one." Ikkaku said as he looked around the room with a inquisitive look on his face.

"Well of course we do, just because you've never seen it before...doesn't mean that we wouldn't have one." Yumichika claimed with a wave of his hair.

"Oh shut up! Like you've ever been here before either!" the bald man shot back.

"Whatever, I have no time for this discussion...I need to prepare myself for all the Valentines I will be receiving." Ayasegawa said bringing his hand up to his hair and pretending to straighten it out.

"What the hell are you talking about? You've only gotten one Valentine ever! And that was from Yachiru! And on top of it all...he called you a peacock and told you that you looked funny!" Madarame all but yelled.

Yumichika just began sobbing; "Oh goodness! Why? I'm soo beautiful! But no one ever thinks of me for Valentines day!" he cried out now running away.

"Geez. He's such a wuss." Kenpachi said watching the feather eye browed man run off.

-Twelfth Division office-

"Tch, such an annoying little holiday Valentines day is. Absolutely no point in it at all!" Mayuri said loudly.

Nemu just looked over at her father with her normal unreadable look and slowly nodded; "Yes father." she said emotionlessly.

"Like I needed you to clarify it! Go on and get out...I need silence during this experiment!" he yelled and waved her away.

The quite girl nodded and walked out of the room; "I wonder if he should know about me celebrating this holiday? I suppose as long as he doesn't know...he won't have a need to punish me." she said to herself with the tiniest hint of a smirk as she held a small folded up piece of paper titled 'Be my Valentine' and though no one could see who it was addressed to, you could see a snow flake on it.

-Thirteenth Division office-

"He can't be your Valentine! Your a guy! Captain would never go out with a guy!" Kiyone yelled as she shoved the other third seat away from Ukitake and handing him her card.

"I never said he would! I just wanted him to at least be around me for Valentines day! I don't go that way either!" Sentaro screamed pushing her back and handing his card to their captain.

"Yeah right! Your just trying to get brownie points with him!" she exclaimed and pushed him again.

"Like your not! Stupid head!" Sentaro shoved.

"Who are you calling stupid head! Stupid head!" Kiyone pushed back.

"Stop copying me! You dumb ass!" Sentaro shoved.

"I'm no dumb ass! Your the dumb ass, dumb ass!" Kiyone pushed back.

"I said to stop copying me!" Sentaro shoved.

And just before Kiyone could push back or say anything further, Ukitake stepped in; "That's quite alright, I'll go with both of you." he said with a smile.

"Thank you Captain! Your too kind!" they said in unison.

-Shiba estate-

"Wow, your really stuck up on this Toshiro kid huh?" Kukaku said as her and Yoruichi sat at the dinner table, discussing of what the perfect Valentines day gift would be.

"No, I just see him more as the great captain he is then a young teenager. He only looks young, he's actually a little older then thirty years old, besides...when has age even meant anything in Soul Society?" Yoruichi asked with a bit of a smug smirk.

"Mmhmm, if you insist." Kukaku said with a devious smirk.

"Oh shut up." Yoruichi said with a laugh, to which her friend began laugh along.

-Valentines day, at the beginning of the party-

"Alright everyone, have you submitted your gifts?" Nanao asked the gathered officers, to which they answered with a loud 'Yes!'

"Good, I will start handing out each of the gifts shortly!" she announced as most of the crowd cheered loudly.

"Ok, will Captain Soifon please come up please!" she was a bit hesitant at first but walked up anyway.

"Here you are Captain, you received four Valentines this year." Nanao said with a smile.

Soifon looked at each of them with slightly widened eyes, two were boxes of chocolates with small cards attached to them, while the other two consisted of a golden bracelet with a small card and a large heart shaped card with a small bee on the front; "Four? But who are they from?" she questioned herself.

"Now don't worry, we'll hold the who's who after everyone gets there Valentines!" Nanao said before she even had a chance to forget.

"Alright next up is...Izuru!" but a sudden figure appeared and grabbed the list of the people receiving gifts.

"Whaaaaaat? No one got meeeeee anything?" Omaeda yelled out looking through the names.

"No Lieutenant Omaeda, I'm afraid not. Better luck next year." Nanao said grabbing the list away from the larger man as he walked off with his head down.

"Ehem, Izuru Kira?" she called out once more as said man walked up to receive his three Valentines gifts, which were two cards and a box of chocolates with a small card attached.

"Th-Three? Wow, I'm glad I got any at all." he said with a smile.

"Now lets continue!" Nanao said as she read off the next name on the list.

-Almost a half hour later-

"Ok everyone, now that everyone has their gifts...its time for each of you to guess who they're from!" Nanao said with a slight smile.

Everyone looked at each other and began conversing of who gave who what. It took close to fifteen minutes for just about everyone to guess...correctly. Ukitake, Omaeda and Toshiro gave the gifts to Soifon; the golden bracelet being from Toshiro; which she was extremely surprised about, blushing madly when she found out; and the boxes of chocolates from the other two.

Hinamori, Matsumoto, and a female squad member of the third had given Izuru his Valentines; Matsumoto because she's one of his great friends, Hinamori and the squad member because they have slight crushes on him.

Unohana had surprisingly gotten a Valentine not only from her entire squad, but Ukitake, Kyoraku, and even Toshiro. Hinamori had also gotten Valentines from most of her squad members, Matsumoto, Izuru and Toshiro, whom also got her a sapphire bracelet. Byakuya got just about the most Valentines out of everyone at the party, receiving one from ever division member, and above all...Yachiru.

Renji had gotten two Valentines, one from Matsumoto for being a good friend and one from Rukia for the same reason...ish. Kyoraku had received a Valentine from just about the entire womens population of the Seireitei, with the exception of a few. Nanao got fifty gifts, but forty eight of them were from the same person...which she instantly knew were from her annoying captain.

Hisagi did in fact get a Valentine from Rangiku among a few other women, but the card itself had nothing to do with romance like he hoped it would. Toshiro received the most...again, he got three from just about every girl in the Seireitei, including one with a snow flake on it from Nemu. Rangiku had given him a bunch of heart shaped cards, but said that she had one left and would give it to him after everyone else gave him theirs. Yoruichi and Hinamori had promised him similar gifts, but all he did was just roll his eyes at everyone of them.

Rangiku got cards from every male in the Seireitei, even Toshiro. She was thrilled when she laid eyes on the real diamond bracelet he got for her, her heart just melted at the sight of it. She didn't even care that he had gotten other girls a bracelet as well, none of them were made from diamonds like hers. None of the Eleventh Squad members received a Valentine gift, which had caused Yumichika to break out into tears till Matsumoto wrote 'Happy Valentines Day' on a sheet of paper that she tore apart to look like a heart.

Nemu was the only person that got anything out of the Twelfth Division, there were a few cards and a few boxes of chocolates, but the last was a purple bracelet; curtesy of Toshiro Hitsugaya. Ukitake came close to tying Toshiro in the amount of gifts, he had received so many cards, chocolates and other candies that he was all but buried.

Yoruichi had gotten a bunch of heart shaped cards with cats on them, about twenty other cards from other various people and a ruby bracelet, which she put on immediately. "Aww, I love it Hitsugaya! Its beautiful!" she exclaimed as she looked upon it will wide eyes.

"Thought you'd like it, I thought of you when I saw it after all." he responded with an encouraging smirk.

"Aww, that's so sweet!" she said clasping her hands together and smiling widely at the little white haired captain.

"Alright everyone, now that all the gifts have been handed out and have correctly guess your secret admirers, it looks like this years Valentines day party has come to a-huh? Where did this come from?" Nanao asked looking down at a small red box with a little card attached to it.

She picked it up, opened the card, and raised a brow as she read it; "Um...Captain Hitsugaya? You have one last gift from someone." she called out, holding it out from him to take.

Toshiro raised his own brow, walked up and took it from here waiting hand; "Do you know who left this?" he asked.

Nanao just shook her head; "No, according to my list...this one doesn't exist. Someone must have dropped it here during the party itself." she responded thoughtfully.

"Hmm, but who could have been able to drop this off with so many people around? They would have to move faster then a-oh you've to be kidding me." he said with realization in his eyes and slight annoyance in his face.

"What? What is it? Do you know who it was?" Nanao asked.

"Well, if my assumption is correct, then it is possible that no one will ever know who it was." he said simply.

"Huh?" was all she could think to say before Shunsui suddenly appeared; "Come on my sweet Nanao. We better get going."

After the two had left, Toshiro stood there for a few moments just to collect his thoughts; 'But...why?' was all he could really ask himself over and over again.

Yoruichi, Rangiku and Hinamori were walking over to him when a sudden cloaked figure appeared right in front of him. Even though the three women were shocked at the abrupt arrival, Toshiro seemed to have almost expected it; "So it really was you." he said looking up at the shadowed face.

"So you knew? Since when?" it asked in a deep yet feminine voice.

"Since just now." he answered, to which the figures arms raised and removed the hood to reveal, Tia Halibel the third espada.

"Well, Happy Valentines day." she said with a smile...or at least that's what it looked like.

"To you as well." Hitsugaya said with a nod and a smile.

Tia looked over to the utterly shocked women no more then ten feet away, and when she looked back at Toshiro she smiled; "I've been waiting to do this for a while." she said, suddenly smashing her mask with a fist to reveal her very beautiful face.

And without warning she leaned down and kissed Toshiro on his lips, he was taken by surprise and almost pulled back, but never actually did. They kissed for a brief few seconds, then pulled a part, and while Toshiro was slightly blushing and rather wide eyed, Tia was smiling and even slightly blushing herself. "Happy Valentines day...Captain Hitsugaya." she said disappearing in a sonido.

Toshiro snapped out of his shock by the sudden; "Awww!" that came from the other three women; "That was so cute! But soo unfair! I wanted to kiss him first!" Matsumoto claimed loudly.

"What? I was gonna kiss him first!" Yoruichi said looking from the other two to Toshiro, whom was looking at each of them wide eyed.

And without warning, they all started running towards him with their arms out stretched. He was about to run away but Yoruichi used shunpo and tackled him, in an instant, the three of them were all but kissing him to death; 'How in the hell do I end up in these situations?' he asked himself.

-A few yards away-

"Well...at least I kissed him first." Tia said to herself and walked through an open garganta.

* * *

There's my Valentines day story. I hope you all enjoyed it and please review.


End file.
